An electromagnetic linear valve has a plunger and a housing. The plunger includes an end portion serving as a valve body that is to be seated on a valve seat provided in the housing. In a state in which the valve body is seated on the valve seat, flow of a working fluid in a direction away from a working fluid passage of a high-pressure side toward a working fluid passage of a low-pressure side is inhibited. In a state in which the valve body is separated from the valve seat, the flow of the working fluid in the direction away from the working fluid passage of the high-pressure side toward the working fluid passage of the low-pressure side is allowed. The electromagnetic linear valve further has an elastic body and a coil. The elastic body is adapted to force the plunger in one of an approaching direction that causes the valve body to be forced toward the valve seat and a separating direction that causes the valve body to be forced away from the valve seat. The coil is configured to form a magnetic field for causing the plunger to be moved in the other of the approaching direction and the separating direction. By controlling an amount of electric current that is to be supplied to the coil, it is possible to controllably change a difference between a pressure (hereinafter referred to as “high-pressure-side working fluid pressure” where appropriate) of the working fluid in the working fluid passage of the high-pressure side and a pressure (hereinafter referred to as “low-pressure-side working fluid pressure” where appropriate) of the working fluid in the working fluid passage of the low-pressure side. The below-identified patent literature discloses a hydraulic brake system employing the electromagnetic linear valve that is constructed as described above. In this brake system, the pressure of the working fluid for activating a brake device, is controlled by controlling the electromagnetic linear valve.
[Patent Literature 1] JP-2008-39157A